stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Legends - Stick Figure Spotlight
League of Legends - Stick Figure Spotlight (or just called as Sitck Figure Spotlight) is video series dedicated to the MMORPG Worldwide Game, League of Legends. The video series is created, animated and produced by Stickpage.com Flash Animator and RHG Competitor, Hyun (or better known as Yoyo). The Special Effects are co-animated by another Flash Animator and former RHG Competitor, Micshower (or better known as MicWizard). He also co-directs the videos. The stick figure animated video series revolves around the game it is tributed to with each of the Heroes (or Champions) from both the factions of Demacia and Noxus have waged a war against each other with their own champions taking charger and risking their own lives to help their own civilization rise and have the other fall. Much like how the game works, but differently in each video. League of Legends - Stick Figure Spotlight This was the first LOL - SFS made by Hyun and Micshower. The first video revolves around a former champion with a combined ability of all previous known Champions in the game before any of the New Updates. 'Story:' The video begins with the former champion running pass his enemies, he jumps and lands on the ground and an enchanted encirclement appears. Soon he battles all the enemies, one by one taking them all down with ease. With all of them dead, he now leaves the battlefield, but forgetting the other enemy who was hiding in a bush who ultimately kills him. It is revealed to be Garen, The Might of Demacia. He uses Judgement on the former and then later ends him with his Special Skill, Demacian Justice. He soon flees the battlefield, victorious. But what happens next? Characters: #Unnamed Former Champion #Garen, Might of Demacia #Minions Trivia *Garen is the first known, but not named, Champion to ever appear within the video series. **This is also the first time we see a Champion use his/her Special Skill *This is the first time the Minions are seen. *This is the first time a Champion kills/defeats another Champion from the opposing group. *There are a lot of funny spoof abilities differing from the actual moves used in the game. *This is the first time Summoner's Rift is seen in the series. League of Legends - Stick Figure Spotlight 2: Demacia Vs. Noxus This was the 2nd LOL - SFS made by Hyun and Micshower. The second video now revolves around the war between the two cities of Demacia and Noxus (the main setting of the game). Each of the cities 5 Champions are introduced one by one. The Minions make a return here. This video seems to be inspired from the in-game gameplay many LOL players do in the Demacian/Noxian battlefield. A new method of the video series is introduced here. The method is the voices of the characters being added, their names being shows, weapons being enhanced to look more like their in-game designs, apperances of the characters much like their in-game selves and the titles of each Champion(s) is/are also added. Their is now, a running gag within this video which will continue onto the preceeding videos in where, a joke tagline is added at the bottom right corner of each Champion (e.g Garen, Might of Demacia - He lives in Bushes, etc.) 'Story:' The video begins with Katarina, the Sinister Blade. She rushes towards the battlefield as the war takes place, she kills a bountiful of Demacian minions soon before Garen arrives and they both battle. At first Katarina has the upper hand but Garen soon fights back and manages to beat her, but she retreats using Shunpo before Garen can deliver the final blow. As Garen wonders where Katarina went, LeBlanc, The Deceiver arrives using Ethereal Chains to immobolize him and attacks Garen using her mastery of sorcery and deception. Garen retaliates but LeBlanc knocks him back, sending him flying back to Demacia, as the sorceress laughs at Garen, Jarvan IV, King and Exemplar of Demacia attacks LeBlanc to example revenge for his friend. The duel of both deception and rightousness ends when Jarvan IV uses Cataclysm and takes the upper hand by attack furiously on LeBlanc, but she uses her decptive powers to create to of herself, one distracting Jarvan and herself as she escapes, but fails when Jarvan uses Demacian Stand and she is soon killed and the clone disappears. Jarvan takes a moment to take a breather and relingruish what just happened, but is short lived when Vladimir, The Crimson Reaper appears from the Sanguine Pool he spawns and attacks Jarvan. Both the Reaper and Exemplar duel each other, but it soon ends with Vladimir killing Jarvan and taking his soul and blood using Transfusion into his Blood Orb, he soon orders the rest of the Noxian Minions to attack a Demacian Guardian. All of the minions attack but the tower retaliates back, but the effort is worthless. As the tower gets overrun, soon Galio, the Sentinels Sorrow, helps the almost overran tower and both fight back the waves of minions, he soon uses Righteous Gust, absorbs the minions (and if you look closely, FlyingPanda1990) and kills all of them. As he waits for more minions to arrive, another Noxian Champion is spying on him from afar, he is revealed to be Talon, the Blades Shadow and he charges and attacks Galio, relentlessly. Galio cant fight back from the flurry of slashes and hits Talon has unleashed upon him, he is then killed when Talon uses Shadow Assualt. Talon turns his back only for Fiora, the Grand Duelist to stab him in the back (literally) and readies herself to attack him, Talon readies himself, but an arrow is fired from behind, he blocks it just to find that Vayne, the Night Hunter is also ready to attack him. With two Demacian Champions targetting him, Talon takes the first chance and attacks Fiora first, but Vayne helps her ally with a volley of Arrows onto Talon, but the latter blocks and dodges nearly all the arrows, Fiora returns and attacks Talon with a fury of stabs and slashes using a Passive Ability called Burst of Speed, which increases her attack and speed. Talon continues to fight back and so does the two females. To no avail, Talon is then killed when Vayne uses Silver Bolts, creating 3 rings with a final blow from a Silver Arrow Bolted into his back. The women smile as they have no more to worry, that until Darius, the Hand of Noxus drags Vayne using Decimate, pinning and ultimately kills her with his Battle Axe using Noxian Guilotine. Fiora takes revenge for her fallen comrade, using a combination of her abilities; Riposte and Blade Waltz, dealing a massive amount of damage on Darius, but she is then killed by Darius too by simply doing what she did Vayne. He taunts at his victory over two Demacian Champions (he even dances about it and puts his Battle Axe on top of his head while balancing it and dancing), Garen sees this and exacts revenge over his fallen allies. He leaves heads to a merchant where he enhances his Sword with a more powerful upgrade to it (combined with 6 Doran's Blade) he then leaves and heads back to the battlefield and confronts Darius, he was still doing his victory dance. Both Mighty Champions from their respective groups, a massive clash from both champions erupt. A climactic scene now pits both of them to finish off the other, with Garen using a combination of Decisive Strike and Demacian Justice and Darius using a Combination of the same move but with his own Noxian Guillotine. They both land their hits on each other, which soon ends their battle, with the two being killed by the other. The video ends with the camera panning out from both dead Champions. But elsewhere, another battle is about to begin... Characters ''Please note that the following 1st and 2nd characters are not in Chronological Order, with the exception of the 3rd to 10th Character(s). #Garen, the Might of Demacia #Katarina, the Sinister Blade #LeBlanc, the Deceiver #Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia #Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper #Galio, the Sentinels Sorrow #Talon, the Blade's Shadow #Fiora, the Grand Duelist #Vayne, the Night Hunter #Darius, the Hand of Noxus Trivia *This is the second time Garen appears in the video series, the first was in the previous video. **This is also the second time he uses Demacian Justice and kills another Champion, the only difference is that he is also killed unlike before. *This is the first time multiple Champions appear, but simultaneously killing one another after being introduced. *Another new method of the video series is shown here; the Introduction of a Champion and his/her title from their respective Groups. **There is also another method in where, if you look at the bottom right corner/bottom left corner (depends on where the names and titles are), you can see a gag line for each Champion (e.g. '''Garen, the Might of Demacia - 'He lives in bushes, etc.) *A new running gag is used here. At the very end of the video, whoever is the last one standing is then killed later but either a still alive enemy or an ability from a previous killed Champion. **There is also another running gag here in where Hyun's YouTube picture (FlyingPanda1990) is seen. If you look closely when Galio uses his Special Skill; Righteous Gust. You can see him being sucked into the ability before the minions (and possibly him) are killed. *This is the first time we see Multiple Champions use their respective Abilities and Special Skills from the Game. *This is the first time we hear the voice for each Champion. *The new setting of this video is set around between the ensuing fight between Demacia and Noxus which is the in-game setting of the game itself. (But it depends on Players whether they want to play on it) *This video was shown in the League of Legends: All Stars Championships Season 2 back in October. 14, 2012. **Hyun recorded the reactions of the crowds and, as it seems, was pleased with their reactions to his animation (with Micshower). *The Gag line for each Champion can be seen below: **Katarina, the Sinister Blade (B**bs not included) **Garen, the Might of Demacia (He lives in Bushes) **LeBlanc, the Deceiver (omg the jukes!) **Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia (He likes to compensate) **Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper (It's always his time of the month) **Galio, the Sentinel's Sorrow (Stoned all the time) **Talon, the Blade's Shadow (Also starring: Mr. Stabby) **Fiora, the Grand Duelist (POKE for Demacia) **Vayne, the Night Hunter (do a barrel roll!) **Darius, the Hand of Noxus (Cooldowns? what Cooldowns?) *The name of the location in which the background was made from is called "Summoner's Rift". **This is the second time Summoner's Rift is seen in the series. *Katarina is the only champion in this episode to survive from being killed. **This is the first, if one does not count the first episode, time that a champion survives the battle. League of Legends - Stick Figure Spotlight 3: The Twisted Treeline This is the 3rd consecutive video of the series, which is now set in the abandoned, crypted and haunted depths of the Twisted Treeline. (Another In-Game map) The third video sets around a secret fight between 6 Champions who have decided to settle their differences within the infested woods. Beneath lies the forsaken Twisted Treeline. The running gag(s) featured from the 2 other previous videos as reused here once again. Another new method is used in this video in where two Champions (Shen and Zed) begin a conversation in which will unleash a Climactic Battle between both Champions. We also learn a few things about Shen and Zed in this video. Some of the old methods from the second video are reused here once again, but with different characters and a different setting. 'Story:' The video begins with Teemo, the Swift Scout from Noxus. He uses a Mushroom (the Noxious Trap) to ambush an enemy if anyone dares to come and fight him, just after he gives a thumbs up, Pantheon, the Artisan of War ambushes him from above using Grand Skyfall, stunning and hurting Teemo in the process, he then begins a barrage of Spear Attacks on the Scout, he then uses Aegis of Zeonia on Teemo and hurls him and throws his spear at him (Spear Shot) and continues attacking. He soon sends Teemo flying using his Shield, sending the (literally) Swift Scout far away. He then mutters, 'he always wanted to be a baker' just before Brolaf, the Berserker throws his axe at the former but blocks it with his Shield, the latter then picks up his Axe back and fights Pantheon. Both are engaged in a brutal fight with one another, the former shields himself using his Shield, the latter then goes berserk and uses Reckless Swing to try and break the shield, but Pantheon fights back, that until Brolaf finishes Pantheon with a final Axe Swing. Brolaf taunts his victory, only to be shot by an arrow from Ashe, the Frost Archer. Brolaf attacks the female archer, not knowing that Ashe is also skilled in CQC (Close Quarter Combat), Brolaf goes berserk again and tries to beat her using only brute strength, but Ashe tactical thinks her methods and uses Enchanted Crystal Arrow on Brolaf, freezing the viking in Ice. But Brolaf breaks the ice from inside and frees himself, he once again engages Ashe in battle. The fight begins to take a turn for Ashe's luck as Brolaf begins to sway from Ashe's continual arrow shots, Ashe then finishes him off with a combination of an Arrow to the Body and firing the final blow onto his head. Ashe is injured but manages to walk off, before getting attacked by the Master of Shadows; Zed. Ashe knows the trouble she is in, but begins to fight Zed regardless, at first Ashe has the advantage, but Zed uses his advantage over the shadows to make her vulnerable to his attacks, he uses Living Shadow along with Razor Shuriken to decimate her, soon pinning her on the ground, before he can deliver the killing blow, Shen, the Eye of Twilight comes to her aid using a force field to prevent the almost fatal blow to her. Shen engages Zed as both have a long history of rivalry within each other, the fight begins to go from simple aggressive battling to brutal, bloodthirsty war. Ashe tries to help Shen when the latter gets Pinned, but this proves useless as Zed now has his eyes on her, he soon ends Ashe with an Omnipotent Barrage of Death Slashes, ending her. Zed mocks Shen about his abilities and says that 'he cannot protect everyone' he starts to insult him and brings up that Shen 'couldnt even protect his own father' angering the former. Shen, in a gush of rage and vengeance, acts on instincts and attacks Zed, dead first. Both are now in a climactic battle between Good and Evil. Shen takes Zed to the skies and continue their battle, soon Zed overpowers him and hurls him back to the ground, brutally. Zed mentions that 'he has unlocked the ancient forbidden art' and mocking Shen again saying that 'he has nothing', but Shen reveals that he has the 'element of SURPRISE!!'. Shen throws an Ignite spell on Zed, burning and soon killing him. Shen takes a moment and says that evil has now been destroyed, he walks off his injuries, taking a moment after finally defeating his long-time rival. However, as always, his enjoyment is short-lived when he accidentally steps on Teemo's Noxious Trap. The Trap then goes off, killing him as well (he also hurts his legs in the process, even screaming "MY LEG!!"). The video now ends with the word "ACE" showing up (probably referring to Teemo), but somewhere in the Northern Lands lies another battle between the Champions of Demacia and Noxus, a battle between Moon and Dawn will soon begin... Characters ''The Characters below are in Chronological Order from their appearance in the video: #Teemo, the Swift Scout #Pantheon, the Artisan of War #Brolaf, the Berserker #Ashe, the Frost Archer #Zed, the Master of Shadows #Shen, the Eye of Twilight Trivia *This is the first time we actually here a conversation between two Champions instead of the usual Taunting and/or Pain Voices. *The running gag of two remaining champions who soon kill each other in the end differ in this video. Instead of two, only one survives but is then killed by an ability from a previous killed Champion. (Shen was killed by Teemo's Noxious Trap) *Once again, like before, we see each of the Champions use their respective Special Skills to kill/defeat his/her opposing enemy. *This is the first time a Champion is killed by someone who had already been killed. **This is a running gag used before, but in a different style. *Teemo is the first smallest Champion seen in the videos, the second and current one to date is Kennen from the fourth video. *The Gag line for each Champion can be seen below: **Teemo, the Swift Scout (Im always on duty) **Pantheon, the Artisan of War (I just want to bake! :[ ) **Brolaf, the Berserker (Your mom is OP) **Ashe, the Frost Archer (dat) **Zed, the Master of Shadows (Peek-A-Boo, I kill you) **Shen, the Eye of Twilight (I'll take care of this...) *The name of the location in which the background is made from is called "Twisted Treeline". **This is the reason why the title of this episode is called "Twisted Treeline". *Brolaf's axe is different from the one he uses in-game. Instead of an actual Berserker Axe, he uses what seems to be recycled soda cans. **The reason to this may have been the deadline of the animation or Hyun and Mic forgot about his weapon. League of Legends - Stick Figure Spotlight 4: The Final Eclipse This is the 4th and possibly last (The title possibly says so) video of the series. The setting is very new as it revolves on a new rich and wealth environment, the battle is like, before, a battle between the Champions of both Demacia and Noxus, once again taking each other on with their all new fighters. The fight turns from silly to comedic to all out action, especially with the appearance of the Lunar Rivals; Diana and Leona. Unlike the 3rd, there are 10 champions battling each other in this new video, trying to found out who is the best and to end their faction's rivalry once and for all. There is a new gag used in this video, in where 2 defeated champions kill the last 2 surviving champions at the end. Though this is new, it still reuses the old running gag of 'last kill' at the very end of each video. '''Story:' In an open field near a mountain setting and a grassy meadow, Draven from Noxus is attacked by Demacian Minions but is able to dispatch them all with little to no trouble. As he basks in his glory (and pride) he is interrupted by the appearance of Azreal, who proclaims that 'he hates Noxians'. Draven mocks him by asking him if 'he wants some Draven', angering Azreal and insulting the latter by saying that he belongs in a museum. The two battle, but Azreal is outmatched by Draven's cunning close combat and swordsmanship, as he taunts Azreal, Mordekaiser arrives and helps his ally, by summoning an Iron Mace below the ground and hitting Draven in his 'private', causing the latter to fall down, curl up and hold his 'private' in both agony and humiliation (from the audience). Mordekaiser then tries to kill Draven, but the former cunningly escapes by dodging the blow and throwing one of his blades onto the latter's face, he then combats Azreal again, but Mordekaiser joins in, though Draven puts up a valiant fight against the duo, he is killed when Mordekaiser sends him flying with Azreal finishing him off in mid air with one of his fireballs. As the duo are talking they are stunned or killed by the sudden arrival of Fiddlesticks (who is using Hyun's YouTube skin in a comical way). As the Harbringer of Doom laughs at his opponents, Nautilus arrives and pummels and then squashes him on the ground. From afar, Kennen is watching and he sprints towards the Giant, Nautilus tries to kill him as he is running only to get 'shurikened' in the right eye. Kennen battles the Titan, Nautilus stands his ground, but Kennen then jumps up to his face and shocks him, literally. Nautilus, now filled with anger, throws him to the ground and then uses his ability to kill him, but Kennen revives himself and finishes off the Behemoth. As Kennen, victorious over his opponent, leaves, he is ambushed by Jax who smacks him in the face with his trusty lamp, this stuns Kennen which he reacts by saying "ow", but Jax taunts him that 'if he were to imagine if he had a REAL weapon', he would've beaten Kennen with one strike. As Kennen fights the Grandmaster at Arms, he is too outmatched by Jax's ability in using his 'weapon' as he is then beaten to a pulp by his lamp as he tries to escape. But as he is about to kill the little Tempest, Udyr intervenes and saves Kennen just in time for the young champion to escape. Jax tries his hard to battle the Spirit Walker but is too strong to withstand the latter's powerful blows and he is soon defeated. Just as Udyr is about to leave, he is attacked by Diana, the latter is caught by surprise and is easily defeated by the former, just as the Scorn of the Moon is about to take him out, a bright light stuns her, giving Udyr a chance to escape. Diana looks onward to where the light came from, only to find out that her rival has arrived to duel her, the person is no other than the Radiant Dawn herself, Leona. Diana attacks head on and a clash ignites between the opposing warriors. Diana attacks furiously, but Leona only blocks them all with her own shield and counters with her sword. Diana managed to push off Leona off her balance and toss her around the battlefield, just then, Leona powers herself up by doing a 'Battle Cry', the sound of her battle cry is so powerful it sends Diana flying, but the latter lands successfully, but she is immediately attacked by Leona who relentlessly beats her and end their battle using her most prominent ability, by bashing her shield in her face. Defeated and feeling Humiliated after losing to her long time rival, Diana asks Leona to end her, but Leona instead spares and makes peace with her Opposite. In a final scene, the duo are seen walking to the sunset as their battle is finally over. Just as they are having a 'moment', both of them are 'slain' by Azreal and Draven, thinking it was a funny thing to do. The duo complains about this only for the others to make fun of them, the video ends with everyone saying "GG" to each other, much to Diana and Leona's annoyance. Characters ''The Characters below are in Chronological Order from their appearance in the video:'' #Draven, the Glorious Executioner #Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer #Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal #Fiddlesticks, the Harbringer of Doom #Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths #Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest #Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms #Udyr, the Spirit Walker #Diana, the Scorn of the Moon #Leona, the Radiant Dawn Trivia *This video surpasses the number of Champions appearing the previous videos, from the usual 8 Champions, it has now been moved up to 10. **The same thing also happens with the second video. *Fiddlesticks appears as Hyun's YouTube Picture (FlyingPanda1990). This is a running gag which originally appeared from the second video. **Fiddlessticks appearance, killing two Champions without actually moving, is the first time we see a Champion kill 1 or 2 Champions without actually moving. **He is also the easiest to kill, because he did not retaliate against Nautilus. *Two of the Running Gags are used here once again. **The usual End-kills (this time two are killed by the other two previously killed Champions) and the Usual Gag lines. *The new method is reused here with the voice of the Game Director. The voice can be heard at the end saying "Shut Down" which refers to the fact that Ezreal and Draven killed both Diana and Leona together at the same time, destorying their moment and hit streaks. *Kennen is the second smallest Champion seen in the video, the first was Teemo from the third video. *This video, like the second video, was also shown at the League of Legends: All Stars Championship at France back in May. 14, 2014. *The Gag lines for each Champion can be seen below: **Draven, the Glorious Executioner (Not Draven. Its Draaaaaaaaaven!) **Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer (Stop in the name of Haruhi!) **Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal (HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE....) **Fiddlesticks, the Harbringer of Doom (WATS UP GUUUUYYYSS?!?!) **Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths (Not so gentle Giant) **Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest (Also an M.D. medicine) **Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms (Who wants a piece of my lamp?) **Udyr, the Spirit Walker (Oh dear its Udyr!) **Diana, the Scorn of the Moon (Moon! Healing! Activation!) **Leona, the Radiant Dawn (I've finally found you) *This is the only episode in the series to not have its background come from the game's official story and maps. *Like the second episode, a champion manages to survive being killed by his/her opponent. (Kennen) Category:Stickpage Animations Category:Hyun's Dojo